Aftermath
by Faermage-KH Junkie
Summary: One fight destroyed all they had. Will they ever be able to come together again? This is a series of songfics that tell a single, complete story. AU. Namiku. T.


A/N: This is the first chapter of a new kind of fic – a multi-chapter songfic that creates a complete story. The song for this one is called Foolish Pride by Travis Tritt. I don't own it OR Squeenix. Really, if I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?

---

_/She stayed up all night and cried into her pillow  
And fought off the urge to just break down and call  
Last night to find the fault seemed so darn easy  
But now whose to blame don't matter much at all/_

A blond head lay face-down on the bed, small ssobs muffled by her pillow. "Why?" she asked. "Why?" Over and over again. "Why, why, why, why?"

_It's his fault,_ she had thought yesterday. _Not mine._ But now, she didn't seem so sure.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called, drying her eyes and sniffling a bit. The door opened. Another girl walked in, about the same age, with red hair and blue eyes. She saw the signs that the blond had been crying.

"Nami," she said quietly, sitting on the bed and putting her arm around her. "It's three in the morning."

"I know, Kairi," she whispered. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, faded jeans and a white tank-top. "I can't sleep."

"It's him, isn't it?" her sister asked.

Nami nodded. "We had a fight."

"Why don't you just call him? I'm sure you guys could make up."

"No!" she shouted, recoiling from her sister. Then she sighed. "No," she said again. "How can he ever respect me if I'm not as strong as he is?" Tears began to fall from her eyes again. "Calling would be admitting that I'm wrong. I can't back down."

Kairi nodded, knowing deep down that there was nothing she could do. She got up and quietly left the room, feeling almost as helpless as her sister.

_/She thinks if she calls him it just shows weakness  
So the hurt goes on with every tear she's cried  
Ain't it sad to see a good love fall to pieces  
Chalk another heartbreak up to foolish pride/_

---

_/Turn out the lights the competition's over  
The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight  
And while the bridges burn, another cold, hard lesson's learned  
As through the ashes passion slowly dies  
And this romance goes down to foolish pride/_

---

_/He relives every word they spoke in anger  
He walks the floor and punches out the wall  
To apologize to her would be so simple  
But instead he cries I'll be damned if I'll crawl/_

Across town, a silver-haired boy paced the floor in his room, thinking about everything that had happened.

"_You said you'd be there!" she said._

"_Well, I forgot!"_

"_What could be more important to you than me?"_

"_Maybe someone who's not a whiny, selfish _brat!_" he shouted. "She's prettier than you are, anyway."_

_Her shocked expression changed to anger and hurt. "_You're_ the selfish one, Riku!" she cried. Turning around, she walked to the door. He could remember the exact number of steps before she turned around._

"_I hate you," she whispered. The door slammed._

He turned and slammed his fist into the wall of his room. A large CRACK sounded. "You're such an IDIOT!" he shouted, ignoring the pain coming from his broken fist. He heard running, and then his door opened. He turned.

A boy with brown hair stood in the doorway, looking at the large dent in the wall and then the red, misshapen knuckles of his right hand. He sighed. "Riku, you have to learn not to hit things harder than you are," he said. Then he noticed the rare tears in the other's blue-green eyes.

He walked over to his half-brother. Looking him in the eyes, he asked, "Whose fault?"

"Mine."

"Then you should apologize," he replied.

"You're not old enough to give me advice, Sora!" he shouted. "This is my business, not yours!"

"I know I'm younger than you, Riku, but I do know that that girl means more to you than just a girlfriend. She's your best friend, not just some girl. I know you too well to think otherwise. Do you really want to let her go?"

He turned, biting off tears. Trying not to let his emotions show, he said, "I have to be strong for her. She expects it of me." When he turned back around, his eyes were expressionless. "I'll be damned if I let her see me crawl."

Sora knew the look in the older boy's eyes. He turned away, turning off the light as he went, leaving Riku with his thoughts, his memories, and his pain.

_/If he loses her he's lost his best friend  
And that's more then just a lover can provide  
So he wrestles with emotions that defeat him  
Chalk another love lost up to foolish pride/_

---

_/Turn out the lights the competition's over  
The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight  
And while the bridges burn, another cold, hard lesson's learned  
As through the ashes passion slowly dies  
And this romance goes down to foolish pride/_

Two people watched their windows, seeing nothing but the face of the other. And as they shut the curtains and turn away, two more watched their siblings slowly die.

_/Turn out the lights the competition's over  
The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight  
And while the bridges burn, another cold, hard lesson's learned  
As through the ashes passion slowly dies  
And this romance goes down to foolish pride/_

_/Chalk another love lost up to foolish pride/_


End file.
